Cyra Noavek
Cyra is one of the main protagonists in Carve the Mark by Veronica Roth. Information She was thought to be the younger sister of the Shotet's brutal tyrant, Ryzek Noavek, but was told by Ryzek at the end of "carve the mark" that she was not related, which it is still questionable. Her gift is to cause others pain whenever she touches them. Personality Smart, quick witted, and resilient, but prefers to keep others at a distance. She has no friends to speak of at the beginning of the book, her affinities belonging mostly to her former tutor, Otega, and they do not speak frequently. Having spent so much of her time alone, Cyra has dedicated herself to learning. She is a very advanced fighter, can speak multiple languages, and enjoys dance and other cultures. She does not enjoy letting others see her dance. Appearance Cyra is noted to have dark, thick hair, not quite as curly as her mother's but still curled. Her hair is also long enough to be braided. Her eyes are dark, her skin is a medium brown, and she has thick thighs and a small chest. After Ryzek mutilates her head, half of her face and neck are covered in robotic silverskin, leaving her with half a head of hair and slightly silver skin in the light. Fate : "The second child of the family Noavek will cross the Divide." This may or may not apply to Cyra, as it is reealed at the end of Carve the Mark that she may not in fact be a Noavek by blood. If this does apply to Cyra, it could suggest her crossing the divide between Thuve and Shotet and ending the feud rather than crossing the actual divide (feathergrass) Currentgift Cyra's currentgift is to cause other's pain by physical touch. The pain she causes originates within herself, and she endures constant, sometimes debilitating pain. The physicial manifestation of her currentgift is evident in swirling "shadows" that at first exist beneath her skin. She can transfer these shadows, this pain, into other people. The pain she causes to others is sometimes temporary and sometimes permanent, and can result in death with prolonged touch and intention. When she does kill someone by transferring all of her shadows into them, she receives temporary relief from the pain. With her mother, she visited many doctors throughout the galaxy in search of relief, but she did not like these visits. She was once told by a doctor that she had this gift because she believed both others and herself deserved pain. Marks Cyra has lost count of the number of marks she has carved on herself. The first belonged to her mother, Ylira Noavek, whom Cyra inadvertantly killed the first time her currentgift pushed completely into another person, while Cyra was in a fit of adolescent rage. The other marks are from those Cyra has tortured with her currentgift, regardless of whether her victim died or not. Most of those marks are all the victims her brother has made her torture for his benefit. She covers these marks with armor and wears it all the time, no matter what. Only Akos has seen her without it on. Category:Characters